Instant Message
by shlghdorsey
Summary: One phone call changed Kagome's life. With such a busy life and need assistance in a math course Kagome is given a tutor who communicats with her througth Instant messaging. Read to see how this story turns out.
1. Life is a Full Time Job

**Disclaimer-Never have never will own Inuyasha. **

**So sorry to those of you how were reading the last story/sequel I was writing It wasn't getting enough attention for me so It had to be with or deleted. But fear not! here is my latest creation. Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

_Chapter 1(Life is a Full Time Job)_

"Hey Sango do you think you can clock me out?" she said as she threw her apron down in the back. She was running late for her evening classes.

"Sure Kagome just leave you number on a napkin or something"Sango shouted from the other end of the shop. It was about seven or eight in the evening and the rush hour crowd had started to pour through the front door.

Kagome made a dash for the bathroom. She hated going to class in her work uniform. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a cute top.Grabbing her book bag and waving at Sango she was out the door. Kagome felt bad about leaving Sango in there by herself to deal with the crowd, but she had to be on time to class this week other wise her professors would think she had given up. It was math and Kagome has never been good at it. If she was going to fail it would be because she was horrible at it; not because she didn't show up.

Kagome was tired. She sat at her desk and watched the professor write and erase like an on going cycle. He barley gave anyone any time to copy anything down. Things started to get dark and soon Kagome could barely hear the voice of her professor any more. Then she felt her head jerk. She was falling asleep. She started to pinch herself with the hope that it would help keep her awake; long enough to finish her class.

"Ms. Higurashi!"the professor said sharply. Kagome realized she was picking her head up off the desk. The other students had left. The pinching hadn't worked. Her professor took a seat next to her.

"Ms. Higurashi, how do you expect to pass my class if you can't stay awake and learn the material?" he said watching Kagome come too.

"I'm so sorry...I just I'm so tired taking care of my brother...working to pay the bills"she said rubbing her eye's.

"I understand...It must be hard...not having both parents...having so much responsibility at such a young age" he said very sympathetically.

"...is there any hope for me at all?"Kagome said glancing over her book trying to figure out what she had missed during the lesson.

"Your going to need a tutor...but since you are so busy I guess I could just give you one myself". He walked over to his desk and quickly wrote down something on a piece of paper.

"Here"he said handing Kagome what looked like a screen name. She gave him a strange look but trusted his judgement.

"Yes it's a screen name for one of my best students...I'm sure he can help...and with your busy schedule this kind of tutoring should work out just fine for you" he said giving her a reassuring pat on the back.

"Thanks"she said packing her things and glancing up at the clock. It was getting late and Sota would start to worry if she wasn't there soon. She thanked her Professor one last time before leaving the room and heading home.

--

After walking up two flights of stairs Kagome almost collapsed upon coming through the front door.

"Kagome your back!"her bother said greeting her at the door.

"Yeah...did you eat what I had prepared before I left?"she said putting her books down and rubbing Sota on the head.

"Yes it was very good too compared to some of the other things you leave me"he said honestly.

"Hey!...I do my best ok?...its not as easy as it looks"she said leading him to his room. Sota jumped right into his bed and waited for Kagome to tuck him in.

"Homework?...did you do it?"she said realizing that she hadn't asked.

"Yeah I did it"he said rolling his eyes.

"Good...now try and get some sleep tonight ok?"she said getting up and leaving the room.

Kagome knew in the back of her mind that tonight wasn't going to be any different than the past couple of weeks had been. Sota woke up almost every night screaming from the horrible dreams he had been having about the death of his mother. Kagome loved her brother and even more so know since he was all she had left.

It had been a night just like this when Kagome had gotten a phone call from the police stating that her mother had been killed in a car accident. She got there as quickly as she could to find her brother in shock. He had watched his mother die. About a week later he started to talk again...at least to her anyway. But the night mares seemed to get worse as time went on. Sota began to talk in his sleep. Sometimes Kagome would listen and just wish she could stop the dreams from happening.

Kagome turned on her computer and pulled up the Internet. Then she remembered the slip of paper her professor had given to her. She signed into AIM and searched the screen name. He wasn't online. She left him a message in the hopes he would get back to her. It read:

_Hey my name is Kagome. Professor Langevin said that you would be able to tutor me in math. Here's my sn littleshinyjewel. I Really hope that you can help me I cannot fail his class. Even if you see that I'm not signed on Please leave me message and let me know that you got this _

_-Kagome_

With that done sleep finally got the better of her. She closed her laptop and stretched out across her bed and was soon asleep. Her rest was short lived. About an hour or so had gone by before Kagome found herself rushing into Sota's room to find the boy screaming and kicking in his sleep. She frantically woke him up.

**Kag(POV) **

_This has got to stop. Surely the neighbors must think I'm abusing him...I don't know what to do. These dreams seem to keep getting worse and worse._

"Sota wake up...It's ok"she said as she held her shaking brother.

"It was the same dream Sis"he said eye's wide and red. There were trails where his tears had fallen.

"I'll stay in here with you tonight"Kagome making her self a spot next to Sota. The rest of the night was silent. Kagome and Sota got some much needed rest.

--

That was the first Chapter

Let me know what you think(good/or bad)


	2. The Intern and the Internship

**Disclaimer-Never have never will own Inuyasha **

Chapter 2(The Internship)

"Kagome wake up..."Sota said while trying to push her off the bed.

"...Just a few more minutes..."Kagome said pulling the covers tighter around herself.

"Kagome...you missed your alarm this morning"Sota said standing back. Kagome quickly rolled off the bed hitting the floor hard. "Not again"she mumbled to herself while under the pillow.

"What time is Sota?"she said holding her head in frustration.

"Almost time for you to be at work"he said pointing to his tiny clock in the corner. Kagome let out a big sigh and slowly picked herself up off the floor.

"Have you eaten yet?..."Kagome said while neatly making the bed.

"Yes...I'm ready to go"he said collecting his book bag and things for school.

"Ok...I'll be ready in about five minutes."she said rushing out of his room into hers. Kagome ravaged through her closet trying to find something to wear. She had almost forgotten she was running late. She finally found her favorite pair of scrubs. The were green with little fairies on them.

"Kagome!...Hurry up!"Sota said from the the living room.

"I'm coming...I'm coming"she said as she grabbed a piece of fruit and her keys. Once they were in the car Kagome gave Sota her days schedule.

"Ok...My shift isn't over until four and you have that after school program today right?"Kagome said pulling out of the drive way.

"Yes..."he said not really wanting to talk. It was like a ritual that they went through everyday. Kagome would tell him where she was and what she was going to be doing.

"Well if you need me you have the number to the clinic right?"she said looking in the rear mirror and then checking the time.

"...Yes...I have the clinic number...your cell number...I have all the numbers"he said rolling his eye's.

"...Better safe than sorry"she said as she pulled up the front of the school.

"Bye sis"he said attempting to escape from the car without her stopping him.

"Sota?...Please try and have a good day..."she said.

"Whatever"he said closing the door and walking off. Kagome had fifteen minutes to get to work. Her second job at the cafe was a little more forgiving when it came to being late. The clinic however was not. This was a very important job for Kagome. This job put food on the table and kept the bills paid. That cafe thing was just for a little extra cash;just in case she felt like she was headed for a financial tight spot.

Kiddie Care Clinic was Kagome's internship. She was on her way to becoming a great nurse. Right now she worked at the front desk and was a nurse's assistant but as soon as she was done with school she would be a Registered Nurse.

"You know I covered for you this morning"Ayame said from behind the front desk.

"Thanks...look I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do it again...I'm just so tired"Kagome said while putting on her name tag and clocking in. Ayame would have been mad if it were anyone else but she could tell from the cycle's under her eye's that she really was tired.

"So what did I miss?"she said taking her seat next to Ayame.

"Well the usual...Mrs. Hingler brought in Jamie for his allergy shots"Ayame said while flipping through some paper work.

"Screaming I'm sure"Kagome said signing off on some paper.

"Of course"Ayame said

Then Kagome and Ayame both jumped at the sound of glass breaking in the back.

"Let me guess..."Kagome said. Ayame waited with a smile on her face.

"Who's son or daughter is it today?...Mark?"

"Oh goodness no...the place would be in flames if it was him"Ayame with a most serious face.

"Hmm...Princess...the RN's daughter?"Kagome said guessing again.

"Nope she finally got her some daycare...we couldn't afford to buy more gloves every two days...plus she hit another patient with one filled with water"Ayame said with a smile.

"Well who is it then?"Kagome said but before Ayame could answer a new face appeared from behind the front desk door.

"Do either one of you ladies have any experience with giving stitches?"the young man said.

"Kagome this is Inuyasha...He's is doing his internship with Dr. Jun"

"Nice to meet you..."Kagome said not realizing she was staring.

"...So do you one think you can help me or what..."he said standing there with his damaged hand.

"Not me"Ayame said turning to help a customer.

"I can help you...come on"she said getting up and heading for the back.

--

"You know I'm not supposed to be doing this"Kagome said

"You look like your doing fine to me..."he said as he squinted in pain.

"I'm just a nurse's assistant...I don't have my nurse's degree yet"she said noticing him wince in pain.

"I would have done it myself except...I'm right handed"he said with a smile.

"Ugh...how many more"Inuyasha said.

"There done"she said wraping up his hand to hide the stitches.

"Thanks...your going to make a great nurse"he said smiling at her. Kagome blushed a little.

"I should really get back..."Kagome said feeling uneasy.

"Have lunch with me"Inuyasha said suddenly.

"I can't...I try not to take breaks...I really need the money...I'm putting myself through school"Kagome said as she finished putting things away.

"Oh...come on just once..."Inuyasha said.

"I can't not today"Kagome said taking off her gloves.

"Tomorrow then?"he said

"Maybe"Kagome leaving the room.

--

"You know you could done those stitches"Kagome said to Ayame while taking her seat.

"I know I could have...but I didn't"she said smiling.

"You...You set me up..."Kagome said with a smirk

"Well...if that's what you want to call it"Ayame said.

"He asked me to go to lunch with him"she said looking down and playing with her fingers.

"Well go!"Ayame said

"I can't...You know I can't..."

"Not that again..."Ayame said "You need a break...if you don't think you do go in the bathroom and look in the mirror."Ayame added pointing to her worn looking eyes.

"Lets just drop it ok...I'm not going"Kagome with her mind made up.

The rest of the day was very uneventful aside from the occasional glimpses Kagome caught from Inuyasha.

Kagome looked down at her watch. It was time to go and pick up Sota.

"Ayame can you clock me out?"she said grabbing her keys and heading for the door.

"Sure"she said as she watched Kagome walk out the door. Kagome walked around the building to find Inuyasha standing by her car.

"Move please..."she said putting her key into the door.

"So what about tomorrow?"he said moving out of the way.

"What about tomorrow?"she said

"Lunch?...me..you"he said smiling

"I have to..."Kagome said closing her door

"You can't avoid me forever you know..."he said

"Well...I'm going to try"Kagome said back and with that she pulled away and was gone.

--

There's chapter two hope you liked it.


	3. Insomnia

**Disclaimer-Never have never will own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 3(_Sleepless night)_

Kagome lay across her bed face down with a pillow over her head. It was finally one of her days off and she couldn't sleep. Her blanket and sheets had finally made it to the floor. _"The one night I get to rest...and I can't...figures"_she thought to herself and she rolled over to gaze blankly the celling. It was close to midnight or a little after. Kagome lay there for a few more minutes thinking what a waste of time this was to just lay here. _"I really need to catch up on some school work"_she thought to herself. She got up and turned on the light. She then half blindly made and attempt to find her computer. After knocking over a few things she finally was able to locate it under a pile of folded clothes. _"No time like the present"_ she thought as she turned on her computer.

As soon as Kagome's computer started up a message window popped up.

"Hey...Kagome I believe that's what you said your name was...I talked to your Professor today...and yes you are in need of my assistance. I'm a night person...so you can pretty much find me any time after 10pm"-Doggydog.

_"This works out Great!...If I can manage to stay awake" _Kagome thought to herself. She pulled out her math book and her notes(...the bit she managed to get before falling asleep). She quickly glanced them over. It looked like a foreign language with all the signs and formulas.

Kagome looked at Doggydog's window. He was signed on but had been idle for quite some time.

"Hey Doggydog are you there?"-littleshineyjewel.

"Yeah I'm here...Need some help?"-Doggydog.

"Well...I kinda need the whole lesson...over...from the beginning"-littleshineyjewel.

"So its true then...you sleep through the whole class?"-Doggydog.

"I didn't think he was going to tell you that..."littleshineyjewel. Kagome felt quite embarrassed about her classroom etiquette at this point.

"Yes...I ask a to know a little about all my learner's so that I know how hard were going to have to work"-Doggydog

"What else did he tell you..."-littleshineyjewel. Kagome was scared he may have mentioned the time she fell out of her chair snoring.

"...No that was it...nothing else...Lets start at the beginning then?"-Doggydog.

The lesson went on for the next two hours. Surprisingly Kagome was doing better with this tutor then she had actually done the whole year in a classroom.

"I think you've got it"-Doggydog

"...Yeah...which surprises me...I'm usually in tears by this point...lol"-littleshineyjewel

"No tears...you don't want to mess yup your face do you?...lol"-Doggydog. Kagome thought this was a little strange. How did he know what she looked like.

"...My face...How do you know my face is pretty?"-littleshineyjewel

"I never said you had a pretty face...I said dont' mess up your face...and I can tell your a girl by the things you say...hence the 'almost in tears' part...yeah...no guy is going to even go there...and you sn...'littleshineyjewel'...what guy do you know with an sn with the words 'little' or 'jewel' for that matter..."-Doggydog.

Kagome had to hand it to him he was smart and smooth. Hell he was a genius if he could get Kagome to understand that math homework of hers. That was something her Professor had been going at all year and still couldn't do. As far as she was concerned he had silently given up on her.

Kagome didn't know how to respond to his last comment he made and Doggydog knew she didn't.

"...I know your still there...trying to come up with a comeback?"-Doggydog. She still didn't respond.

"Aww...Don't worry about it...you'll get me next time lol...and keep going over those equations or your going to forget...see ya"Doggydog.

He signed off before she even had a chance to respond.

_"I do have a pretty face..."_Kaogme thought to herself. She wasn't sure what to think of her new tutor. He was smart, arrogant and maybe even a little rude. But for some reason it didn't bother her like it normally did. Nope...this time she didn't mind it. She admired his arrogance and felt like that cockiness was something she would learn to love. Kagome now knew where she would spend her nights for the rest of the semester.

Kagome yawned. That was a good sign that she was getting to the point of sleep. It was now in the early hours of the following morning. the lights were off, her computer was shut down, and...and she saw a short human figure standing in her door way. It was Sota with his pillow and blanket.

"Come on...climb in"she said as she watched her brother become comfortable next to her.

"Was it the dream again?"she said. He shook his head to indicate that it was. _"At least there was no scraming this time..."_she thought to herself.

Kaogme rolled over and was soon falling asleep with thoughts of the next time she would speak with her tutor.


	4. The Idiots

**Disclaimer-Never have never will own Inuyasha. **

Chapter 4(_I Know More Than You Think)_

Kagome waved at the customers as she made her way to the counter. Sango had come in an hour before she had and needed a break.

"Thanks for clocking me out the other night."Kagome said as she put on her apron.

"Oh no problem...how did the class go?"Sango said. Kagome quickly gave Sango the death stare.

"Your not seriously asking that?..."Kagome said with a smile.

"...No better huh?"Sango said taking the hint from Kagome's previous expression.

"Well...it was a bitter/sweet situation actually"Kagome said as she thought about it. Sango watched as Kagome went off into one of her day dreams.

"Uh Kagome?...you want to explain..."Sango said waving her hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Oh...yeah right...well I fell asleep...again."Kagome said with shame.

"Yeah well what did you expect?...every time I see you your busy...you never take any time for yourself...your always helping someone else...its finally catching up with you."Sango said with conviction.

"Yeah I guess your right..."Kagome said knowing she was right.

"So I take it that was the bitter part?"Sango said trying to hurry the conversation along. She could see a group of people about to come through the door.

"I got a tutor"Kagome said.

"You got a tutor...um...is there something I'm missing here?"Sango said seeing nothing sweet about having a tutor.

"I think I may have a little crush on him..."Kagome said blushing realizing what she had just said.

"Well is he cute?"Sango said with excitement.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders with ignorance "I've never seen him".

"So how then is this guy your tutor?...you've never seen him...but you think you like him."Sango said expressing her confusion.

"He tutors me through instant messaging."Kagome said trying to clear things up. The customers had finally reached the the counter. Once Sango realized who the customer's where she quickly passed them off to Kagome.

"I'm going to take my break now if that's ok with you"Sango said in a bit of a rush.

"Yeah that's fine"Kagome said noticing how quickly she slipped out the back.

"Can I help you?"Kagome said to one of the gentleman.

"So you must be her best friend she talks about all the time"One of the men said.

"And she's pretty too"the other man added.

"Um...its rude to talk about someone when they are standing right here..?"Kagome said feeling left out of their conversation.

"I'm Miroku"he said. "And this is Kouga"he added. Miroku surveyed the room but could not find the one he was looking for.

"So do you want to order something or are you just going to stand there?"Kagome said.

"Well...isn't there another girl who works here?"Miroku said. "I thought she was just back here a minute ago"he added.

_"So that's why you were in such a rush..."_Kagome said under her breath.

"She's not here anymore...she's gone"Kagome said trying to cover for her.

"Well do you think you can tell her I came bye?"he said hoping Kagome would agree.

"Yeah sure."Kagome said becoming annoyed. Satisfied Miroku took a step back but Kouga remained at the counter.

"I thought you were leaving..."Kagome said placing her hands on her hips.

"Your even cuter when you upset..."Kouga said as a grin spread across his face.

"Do you want something?...I have other customers"Kagome said now running out of things to say.

"Yes...your number..."Kouga said.

"Sorry I don't know you...so I can't give you my number...but you can give me yours"Kagome said with a guilty smile.

"Ok"Kouga said with enthusiasim. He grabbed a napkin and scribbled down his number.

"Thanks...now will you leave?"Kagome asked.

"Yeah...we'll leave...and don't forget to tell her we stopped by to see her...you know the other girl"Miroku said as he pulled Kouga out the front door. As soon as the two vanished around the corner Kagome too Kouga's number and trashed it.

_"Two idiots..."_Kagome thought to herself.

"Ok...Come on out Sango there gone."she said as she watched Sango reappear from the back room.

"Where did you pick those two up"Kagome said with a laugh.

"ha..ha.."Sango said. "One day they just walked in...and the monkish looking one seems to be stuck on me"Sango said with a smile.

"Is that happiness I see?...a smile?"Kagome said teasing.

"So...you didn't think I saw..but that other one was after you"Sango said making a point.

"Hey!...I already told you...I like my tutor..."Kagome said folding her arms.

"Mystery man...does he plan on meeting you in person...like ever?"Sango said.

"I don't know"Kagome said back thinking her question was kind of strange.

"I'm just saying that because its good to put a face with someone like that...I know I don't want to talk to someone that I can't put a face with that's creepy"Sango said making herself shiver.

"If I were you I would be worried about those two who came in here tonight...I don't think that Kouga guy is all here..."Kagome said with a laugh.

Kagome and Sango went on all night about Kouga and Miroku. Kagome could tell that there was something going on between Sango and Miroku but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. After getting off work she headed home.

"Are you hungry Sota?"Kagome asked as she walked through the front door.

"Let's order pizza"Kagome said.

After becoming very full off of pizza a very lazy and tired Kagome put Sota to bed.

"I hope you sleep all the way throught the night tonight"Kagome said as she rubbed his head.

"It's getting a little easier"Sota admitted.

"Good...soon you won't have those dreams anymore and everything will be back to normal". Kagome just realized what she had said. Normal. Nothing was going back to normal. For that to happen her Mother would have to be alive again.

"I miss her"Sota said.

"So do I"Kagome added.

"Try and get some sleep ok?"she said as she left his room.

She turned on her computer and signed on.

"Hey"-littleshineyjewel

"Back again..."-Doggydog

"You are my tutor right..."-littleshineyjewel

"That I am...what can I do you for tonight?"-Doggydog

"What else?...I need help"littleshineyjewel

"You didn't even have class today...is it the same stuff from before?"-Doggydog.

_"How does he know when I have class or not?"-_Kagome thought to herself.

"At a lost for words again are we?"-Doggydog.

"How do you know...know...EVERYTHING!"-littleshineyjewel. Kagome said out of frustration. It seemed she could not put anything past this tutor of her's.

"There's a lot I know about you Kagome"-Doggydog.

--

Sorry I know cliff right?...I had to stop there...early morning...I'll try and update asap.


	5. The Owner

**Disclaimer-Never have never will own Inuyasha. **

**Sorry about the late update. My sister had graduation this week. I also learned why my mother is so against having family over for long periods of time. And as if things couldn't get any worse(they always do) my computer crashed on me. So i'm sorry if the chapters come a little slow i'm using a sub computer until i can get mine fixed. Anyway enough with that on with the story. **

Chapter 5(The owner and the date)

Kagome had been a little weirded out by her tutor the previous night; nevertheless she still received the help she needed, and directly afterwards she fell asleep.

The next morning she went through the normal morning rush. Sota finally woke her up after three failed attempts. After doing the bare minimum of what she needed to consider herself clean and ready for work, Kagome and Sota made there way out the door and to the car. Kagome dropped Sota off and barely said a word. She was so focused on getting to work it slipped her mind(Not that he minded).

Kagome walked into work to see a not so happy Ayame sitting behind the front desk.

"I hope your ready to work..."she said to Kagome barely looking up from some paper work. Kagome put her things under the desk and clocked herself in.

"What's going on?..."Kagome said. "Your not your normal happy camper self this morning..."she added taking in the grimace that Ayame was wearing. But before Ayame could even open her mouth, Kagome's answer walked through the door.

"Good I'm glad your here...Your late though of course..."Kikyo said. Kikyo rarely came in but when she did everyone knew she was there. She was original doctor who founded the clinic. She made enough money to stay at home and often that's exactly what she did. But every know and then the clinic staff could expect a visit from her. She liked to call herself helping out;when really all she did was get in the way and get on everyone's nerves.

"...Good morning...Ms. Kikyo..."Kagome said turning to Ayame and making a gaging gesture.

"You know I thought we talked about you being late"Kikyo said placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes I believe we did..."Kagome said taking her seat trying her hardest to ignore her.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?"She said obviously not wanting to leave the subject alone.

"I was late...but you know what Kikyo let me tell you something.."Kagome said turning around about to tell Kikyo where to go.

"Ms. Kikyo why don't you go and help the new intern...I'm sure he can use some of your advice"Ayame said cutting in and clearly sucking up to the woman.

"I like the way you think Ayame...I think imparting some of my knowledge to him is a great idea"she said soon out of hearing range.

"Ayame why did you do that?"Kagome said making sure no one could hear.

"Because...you need this job...and I don't want you flipping on her to be the reason you loose it. That women has no clue what you have been through in past couple of weeks."she said smiling at Kagome.

--

"Grab his legs Inuyasha!" One of the nurses shouted. Inuyasha quickly gabbed the screaming and kicking child.

"Watch out!...Move!...let me sit down!"he shouted at one of the nurses. They quickly moved out of the way and watched as Inuyasha sat in the chair with the child in his lap.

"Hurry get his arm!"Inuyasha said managing to keep the kid still. One of the nurse stuck the child and he began to scream as if someone had tried to kill him.

"Its over...sheesh kid..."Inuyasha said letting him go. The kid suddenly kicked Inuyasha in the leg and quickly ran from the examination room.

Inuyasha let out a sigh in frustration_"They don't pay me enough for this_"he said under his breath.

"Thanks Inuyasha you were a great help back there"One of the nurses said.

"Yeah that could have been an all day thing"the other said reaching into her pocket.

"Here you get a lollipop too for being such a big help"she said smiling.

"Uh...thanks."she said placing it into his pocket. After the nurses left the room Inuyasha decided to try and find an ice pack. That kid kicked him a little harder than he had bargained for.

_"Were in a doctors office and you mean to tell me there isn't one ice pack laying around here"_he said under his breath. Inuyasha had been trough both examination rooms and had not come across one ice pack. He unlocked the storage room door and turned on the light. Inuyasha spotted the ice packs as soon as the light hit them.

"If your trying to scare me its not going to work...I heard you before you even got in here"he said freezing where he was.

"OOh...Your no fun.."Kikyo said continuing her approach. Inuyasha didn't recognize her voice and immediately turned around to face her.

"You must be the new Intern?"she said with a smile. "I'm the owner". Kikyo was ficisnated with his white hair and amber eyes.

"Do you need something..."he said watching her stare at him. It was making him feel really weird.

"Well someone suggested to me that I help teach you the ropes"she said smiling harder if that was even possible.

"Well uh...right now I'm actually on...break yeah sorry"he said making a quick exit. Inuyasha got out of there as fast as he could he had never remembered feeling so uncomfortable in his life.

--

Kagome saw something fly past the front desk door.

"I think that was Inuyasha"Kagome said wanting to laugh.

"Well I guess he must of just met Kikyo"Ayame said shaking her head feeling bad. Kagome continued to sit wondering weather she should go and check on him.

"Why don't you go and see if he's ok...meeting her is enough to scare anyone"Ayame said laughing.

"Yeah I guess I can"Kagome said getting up and heading out the back.

--

"Everything ok?"she said seeing Inuyasha sitting on the curb.

"What do I owe the honor?"he said now smiling. Kagome ignored his comment.

"Look I just wanted to see if you were ok."she said wating for a response.

"Yeah I'm fine...it was that woman"he said as if he were having flashbacks.

"Oh Kikyo...yeah she does seem to have that affect on people"Kagome said taking a seat next to him.

"So what about our date?"he said.

"We don't have a date"Kagome said looking back at him. That obviously wasn't the answer he wanted to hear since he was acting like he hadn't heard her correctly.

"Your just not going to leave this alone are you..."Kagome said sighing.

"I always get what I want...even if I have to work to get it"he said in response. Kagome wasn't sure how to respond. This kind of response reminded her of her tutor but she just brushed it off as coincidence. This was one of those situations where she wished someone could speak for her. _"Please don't let this bite me back later"_Kagome thought to herself.

"Fine"she said getting up.

"Your going to go?...How about tomorrow?"he said his eyes now brighter than before.

"Fine...I'll give you my address when we get back inside"Kagome said helping him up.

Kagome scribbled down her address and handed it to an over joyed Inuyasha.

"What was that?"Ayame said looking at Kagome.

"I don't know yet...I have a date"Kagome said sitting back down and waiting for the teasing to begin.


	6. The DatePart 1

**Disclaimer-Never have never will own Inuyasha **

Chapter 6(_Its Slipped My Mind)_

It was late and Kagome was tired but she couldn't afford to miss any classes from here on out. This time she was determined to stay awake during class. The class wasn't as full as it normally was so Kagome decided to take a seat that was closer to the front. Soon after searching for her book and her notes the class started.

About forty minutes into the class Kagome could feel the sleep getting ready to take over but she was determined to fight it. _"Just a little longer"_she thought to herself. Finally the class was over and she had managed to stay awake the entire time.

"Ms. Kagome may I have a word with you?"she heard her professor say. Kagome packed her bag and waited for the room to clear before she approached her professor.

"How are the lessons going?"her professor said with an implying smile.

"There great...I mean I didn't have any trouble with the material today at all"she said with excitement. "But I think you already knew that..."she said noticing his smile heavy with the anticipation of her answer.

"Yes I knew once I placed you in his hands you would be fine."he said pleased with himself.

"Thanks so much Professor but I really have to get going"Kagome said reaching for her things.

"Remeber to study for the test next week...you need at least a B...and A would be better"he said as she waved goodbye and disappeared into the hall.

--

It was still a decent hour by the time Kagome had gotten home. Sota had not wanted to wait up for her and put himself to bed; however he did leave some school reports out that need to be signed by his sister.

Kagome carefully went over the four reports. In Physical Education Sota was doing excellent like he always had. Becoming that famous soccer player wouldn't be a challenge if he kept preforming like this. In Science he had a C. He never did any better and he never did any worse. In his History class he had a B and in Math he had a D. Seems Sota had just as much luck in a Math class as Kagome did. She signed each report and decided to save her, "What can I do to help" speech for the morning.

Kagome took a nice long hot shower. Afterwards she decided that she would get a head start on studying for her test. Sure enough when she signed on her tutor was faithfully waiting for her. Before Kagome could send him a message he sent her one.

"Sorry about last time...I didn't mean to freak you out"-Doggydog

Kagome hadn't really thought about last time until he said something.

"Oh its no big deal...forget about it"-littleshineyjewel

"So you need help studying for your test next week right?"-Doggydog

"Yes"-Littleshineyjewel

"Oh no questions this time...not going to ask me how I knew you had a test?"-Doggydog.

"Nope...I trust you"-littleshineyjewel.

_"She trust's me..."_Inuyasha thought to himself. _"She doesn't even realize who I am...but I think I'll leave it that way for now." _

"Ok..well I can help but were going to have to cut this session short"-Doggydog

"Why?..."-littleshineyjewel. Kagome wasn't sure why but she was feeling jealous. The fact that her beloved tutor had something to do that didn't involve her made her mad. She didn't like the feeling and tried to just forget about it.

"I have something really important I have to do tomorrow morning...I need to get to sleep...so lets work for thirty minutes tonight"-Doggydog

Kagome agreed and they worked for thirty minutes. Any time she could spend with him she valued above all else. More and more Kagome wanted to spend time with her tutor. Even if she didn't have something to do she would make something up just so she could talk to him.

"Well Kagome lets call it a night shall we?"-Doggydog

"Ok...Thanks so much for your help...I really enjoy speaking with you"-Littleshineyjewel. Kagome wore a smile after writing that.

"And I you...until next time..."-Doggydog.

Kagome shut down her computer with he thoughts set on her tutor. She wanted to know everything about him, especially what he looked like. Kagome had never been this into anyone ever before. Tomorrow was her day off and she figured if she sat up all night thinking about her tutor it would be ok.

Kagome had gone to bed that night smiling. The following morning however was different story. She had all intentions on sleeping in but was awoken to someone knocking on the door. She rolled over and looked at her clock. It was almost noon.

"Who is it?"Sota said getting up from watching his usual cartoons.

"Hey my name's Inuyasha...I'm looking for Kagome"Inuyasha said waiting for the door to open.

Sota slowly opened the door and peeked through the crack.

"What do you want with my sister?"he said protectively. Sota had never seen someone that looked like Inuyasha and the fact that he wanted his sister wasn't helping either.

"You sound like a younger brother"Inuyasha said leveling himself with Sota. Sota looked Inuyasha up and down. Sota thought his hair was strange and his eye's were even stranger.

"See I have a date with you sister"he said as Sota must have approved of him because he opened the door. Inuyasha came in a took a seat on the coach.

"I don't think Kagome is ready"Sota said as he walked past Inuyasha to Kagome's room.

Sota walked in to see Kagome sleep with her body half way between the bed and the floor.

"Kagome?...someone is here to see"Sota said

"Tell them I'm sleep"she said with a muffled voice.

"Its your boyfriend..."Sota said this time teasing.

Kagome sat straight up in the bed. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"My what?"she said. Then she remembered.

"INUYASHA!"she said.

"He's sitting out there waiting for you...says you two have a date"Sota said smiling. Kagome could tell her little brother was getting enjoyment out of this. Kagome got up in a panic and slowly peaked around the corner of her door. As if she wasn't already embarrassed enough, Inuyasha saw her and winked at her. Kagome pushed Sota out and slammed the door behind him.

"I take it she forgot I was coming."Inuyasha said as Sota came and sat down next to him.

"Yup...completely"Sota said changing the channel.


	7. The DatePart 2

**Disclaimer-Never have never will own Inuyasha. **

Chapter 7(_Torn Between the Two)_

"Hey Sango this is...Kagome"she said a little out of breath. Kagome tore through her closet as she struggled to hold the phone.

"What's going on you sound like your in a rush"Sango said.

"...Ugh...I don't really have the time to explain right now...but do you think you could watch Sota for a couple of hours..or take him out for ice cream or something?...I feel really bad leaving him here by himself"Kagome said finally finding the shirt she was looking for and disguarding it after discovering a stain.

"Yeah sure...I'll see you in a few minutes"she said hanging up the phone.

Sango grabbed her keys not thinking much about the phone call she had just gotten from Kagome.

Sota heard another knock on the door.

"It's me Sota...Lets go and get some ice cream!"Sango said as Sota opened the door and hugged her tightly. Sango noticed that there was someone sitting on the coach.

"Sota...who is that?"she said trying to keep from being heard.

"Oh...say's his name is Inuyasha...he's got a date with Kagome"Sota whispered back.

"A date?..."Sango said with a smile.

"Yeah...I think he's her boyfriend."Sota said back. No matter how hard the two tried to keep their voices down, Inuyasha heard every word. Inuyasha began to smile at the thought of him being Kagome's boyfriend.

"Lets go Inuyasha"Kagome said finally coming out of her room. Kagome had just finished brushing off her dress when she looked up and caught Sango smiling at her. It was so hard for her not to blush.

"Thanks for coming Sango...I'll see you two later"Kagome said kissing her brother. Inuyashastood and waited for her to finish with her brother than he grabbed her hand and the headed out the door. Once they were in the car, Kagome wasn't quite sure how to apologize to Inuyasha for forgetting their date;although sitting there in silence wasn't a much better choice either.

"You look really nice..."Inuyasha said quickly glancing over.

"Thanks...I'm sorry about this morning"she said ashamed. Kagome hadn't had a memory slip like that in a while.

"Oh that?...no big deal...I got to meet your brother"he said

"What did he tell you?"Kagome said in a insinuating voice.

"Hmm...that you weren't ready to go...I take it you didn't tell him I was coming"Inuyasha said now stopped at a light. "...He thinks I'm your boyfriend..."he said with a smirk.

"Well did you tell him you weren't?"Kagome said looking back at him.

"No..."he said. Kagome figured he wouldn't have.

"But I didn't say I was either..."he added. Kagome could see this was going to get her no where so she decided to change the subject.

"So where are you taking me?"she said looking out of the window.

"Were going to a park...I wasn't sure where to take you at first...but I take you for the simple type"he said.

Kagomesmiled he had guessed right she was the simple type. She didn't need glamor and glitz to please her. It was the simple things that made her happy. Like spending time with friends and family. The simplest things kept Kagome happy.

The sun was out but it wasn't too hot. Inuyasha had prepared a picnic for Kagome and himself. The park wasn't as busy as it usually was and therefore made there date seem a little more private. Inuyasha and Kagome spent a good portion of their time running around on the playground equipment. Kagome hadn't had this much fun in a long time and Inuyasha could tell. Her smile was so bright and genuine. He had never seen her this happy before especially not at work. After eating the food that Inuyasha had prepared they decided to take a walk around the pond.

"Inuyasha thanks so much for today"Kagome said as she threw a piece of bread into the water.

"...Thank you for coming..."he said cooly.

"Did you prepare tall that food on your own?"Kagome said as they continued to walk.

"Yeah...I guess I can cook a little"he said modestly. Inuyasha was silently watching Kagome as they walked along. The way her hair flicked around in the wind. The way her dress bounced around as she walked. It was staring to drive him a bit insane. He just wanted to tell her how much he liked her but he knew she would never go for it. Not now. She had only just met him. Inuyasha was so caught up in his thoughts that he had missed half of the conversation that Kagomewas having with him.

"So your mother is dead...and you've never known your father"Inuyasha said trying to get back into the conversation without her noticing.

"Yes..."Kagomesaid with a heavy sigh.

"That explains a lot"Inuyasha said.

"What exactly does it explain"Kagome said getting defensive.

"You...why you seem so weighted down with responsibility..."Inuyasha said. "I wish you could have seen the smile you had on you face earlier"Inuyasha said pausing. "I know I haven't known you for long but...I could tell you haven't had that much fun in a long time"he said walking again.

"Why don't we head back...its getting late"Inuyasha said looking at his watch and seeing the sun now on the other side of the sky.

"I had such a great time today"Kagome said hugging him. "Here...take this I'll see you at work ok?"she said as she ran off upstairs. Although Inuyasha had wanted a kiss he would settle for the hug and phone number he was just given.

--

Sango was waiting for Kagome when she walked through the front door.

"Ok...What was that all about?..."Sangosaid with a smile.

"What was what about?..."she said meekly.

"Kagome...never have I walked into your apartment and found some random guy sitting on the coach."Sango said remembering her first impression of Inuyasha.

"...It wasn't random..."Kagomesaid with a smile.

"Well I can you not ready to explain what's going on yet...but you will"Sango said getting her things and heading for the door.

"Thanks for watching over Sota"Kagome said as Sango shut the door.

Kagome knew she was drawn to Inuyasha. The date she had today only made her want to spend more time with him;but she couldn't help but feel as if she were being unfaithful to her tutor. Inuyasha was a tangible person and her tutor as of know was not. Kagome tried to set the feeling aside and get some rest.


	8. The Boss Lady

**Disclaimer-Never have never will own Inuyasha. **

Chapter 8

The following day at work was really strange for Kagome. Ayame seemed to have a lot of questions about what went on between Kagome and Inuyasha during their date.

"You know i can tell you had a good time...even if you don't want to admit it"Ayame said as she watched Kagome try to hide her smile.

"look it wasn't that big a deal ok?"Kagome said trying to do her work.

"I think it was...every time I say something about him, you turn all red"Ayame said smiling at the blush that came across Kagome's face.

"Anyway I think I should tell you that Kikyo is after him"Ayame said looking around just to make sure no one else was listening.

"After him?"Kagome said feeling a little jealous.

"Yeah she was telling some of the nurses...she said if he wants a good job after this internship he'll do what she asks him to...no matter how crazy it is"Ayame said now whispering.

Kagome's heart sank. She couldn't mess this up for him, not to mention what Kikyo would do to Kagome if word about the two of them got to her.

"I guess that's it then"Kagome said. "You know i had hoped that maybe he would stick around for a while."Kagome added feeling her eye's swell.

Suddenly the door to the office flew open and Inuyasha poked his head in.

"Can I steal Kagome for a minute?"he said to Ayame with a smile. Ayame looked over at Kagome who refused to look Inuyasha in the face. "We need to talk"Kagome said getting up and leaving the office. As Kagome approached her car she felt the air becoming thick with the words she didn't want to say. Inuyasha could also tell something was wrong. As he followed her out of the office neither of them said a word to each other.

"Ok Kagome whats going on?" He said finally stopping unable to take the silence. Kagome stopped walking and just stood there. Deciding weather she wanted to see his face and his reaction to her explanation.

"This Inuyasha...It can't-we can't happen"she said still with her back turned. Kagome had thought not looking at him would make this easier but to be honest it didn't. She knew he was standing there with shock written on his face. She could feel it...she didn't need to see.

0000000000000000000000000000

Kagome came back in the office with puffy red eye's. Inuyasha came in a few minutes later with out a word to either of them, In fact it was like he had not seen the two them.

"Your going to be ok right?"Ayame said wishing she knew how to console her friend.

"Yeah.."Kagome said in a shaky voice. "I always am." she said.

0000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha didn't know what to think. He was confused and angry. Kagome had never given him a reason for what she had just done. What made him the most angry was no matter how hard he tried he couldn't be upset with Kagome. Kikyo had been watching the two outside from her office window. She was more then delighted to see them arguing. She peaked out of her office door and saw a very flustered Inuyasha coming down the hall. _"Perfect" _she thought to herself, _"He's vulnerable". _

"Inuyasha...is everything alright"she said as she slipped out of her office just as he walked by. He was a little caught off guard by her appearance and the way she was looking at him, not to mention how close she was standing.

"...Long day..." He said in attempt to get rid of her.

"Are you sure that's all...I saw you and Miss...um what's that girls name"Kikyo said pretending to forget. Inuyasha thought she was quite the actor and decided to play along just to see where she was taking this, although he had a general idea.

"Kagome...her name's Kagome"he said continuing to walk noticing that the end of the hallway was coming faster then he had hoped. He didn't want to get there before Kikyo got started talking because he knew he would be stuck there with no hopes of escaping.

"Yes well...I saw the two of you in the parking lot...well I heard you as well"Kikyo said tilting her head to the side and batting her eye's. Inuyasha couldn't believe how rediculus she was being if only she could see herself right now.

"Yeah so what about it?"he said stoping becoming furstrated with her poking around in his affairs.

"Oh now...is that anyway to talk to your boss?-you should be sweet to me"she said as she brushed her finger across his face.

"Ok lady look...I don't know what your doing but what happened out there was between Kagome and myself..."he said feeling real uncomfortable and looking for the perfect moment to escape. Kikyo had not liked the response she had received from Inuyasha. Suddenly she yanked Inuyasha into the closest office and slammed the door behind her.

"Sit"she pointing to the examination table in the corner. Inuyasha had never been so nervous in his life. As far as he was concerned he had just been kidnapped and things looked like there were about to get a whole lot worse.

"Let me see if I can explain something to you...I want to make myself quite clear the first time"she said coming closer with every word. Inuyasha didn't say a word he just looked at Kikyo and for the first time saw her for what she really was.

"I get what I want...and right now I want you"she said taking off her coat. Inuyasha was flattered that someone would go through so much trouble to throw themselves at someone who didn't have the least bit of interest.

"Kikyo?...I never took you for the desperate type"he said coolly. He new if he wanted to get out of this situation he would have to use his smooth personality and his cunning words.

"Desperate?...Inuyasha you work for me..."she said taking a step back. Shocked that he was even speaking. The last intern she had was too scared to talk back. Then Kikyo thought of the most horrible idea.

"Inuyasha from her on out...every decision you make will affect your little girlfriend"Kikyo said with a vicious looking smile. The last thing Inuyasha wanted was for Kagome to be draged into this.

"Blackmail?"he said "Two record lows in one day...congratulations"he said with his infamous smirk. Kikyo had never encountered someone who was such a smart ass and it only made her want him more. She grabbed Inuyasha by his tie and pulled him close to her face.

"Listen to me you little worm..I-"She could barely finish. Just the smell of Inuyasha was intoxicating to her and what she had wanted to say left her mind completely. This was his chance, if his word couldn't save him now nothing would.

"Look at yourself..."he whispered drawing his face closer to hers. He could feel her body begining to shake. "You can't black male me..." he said getting closer with each phrase. "You want me to badly" he said brushing her lips with his. Kikyo hit the floor with a **"THUD!"**Just like he predicted. After easing out of the office and closing the door quietly he had to find Kagome and warn her about what Kikyo was planing to do.

"Where is she?"he said looking at Ayame.

"You look-flustered..."Ayame said folding her arms.

"Please is she still here?"he said pleading with her.

"No she's gone..."Ayame said.

Inuyasha went back to his office and got his things. He knew Kagome wouldn't listen to him but she would listen to her tutor.

"Where are you going?"Ayame said standing behind the desk.

"Uh...emergency...you might want to check the empty examination room"he said letting the door slam behind him.


	9. The Break Down and the Hook Up

**Disclaimer-Never have never will own Inuyasha. **

Chapter 9

The breakdown an the hook up

Kagome had not felt this bad in a long time and what made her feel even worse was the way she blew off Inuyasha. She didn't even give him a real reason for what she did. Kagome had responsibilities. School and Sota where her number one priority now. Anything that could potentially get in the way of that would have to go, even if it was Inuyasha. Kikyo had used him as a threat to Kagome's lively hood. The last thing she need was to lose her job.

"Kagome are you ok?"she heard someone ask. Kagome was bent over the service counter in the cafe staring blankly into the distance. Sango could tell that it wasn't a normal day dream. Kagome's face had never been so blank and lifeless. The only other time she can remember her looking like this was when her mother had first died.

"Oh sorry"she said as she picked herself up off the counter and walked into the back.

"What happened..."Sango said as she pushed the back door open to find Kaogme holding her head and moments away from tears.

"I did a horrible thing"Kagome said still gazing at the floor.

"You did a horrible thing?...not possible"Sango said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Seriously Sango...I really messed up this time"Kagome said as the first tear hit the tiled floor.

"This has something to do with Inuyasha..."Sango said finally siting down next to her. Kagome looked up at her. "How did you know?"she said.

"Lets just say...when I saw you the other night...I thought I had the _Old Kagome _back"Sango said patting her on the back. _"The old Kagome"-_Kagome didn't even know who that girl was anymore. It seemed that after her Mother died she had two purposes. The first was to provide the best life she could with the most opportunities for Sota now matter how hard she had to work. The second was to get herself through school so that it would make her first priority a little easier to accomplish.

"Hey is anyone back there?" Sango heard someone shout. "There are customers out here!" said another voice.

"If you could just wait a minute...I have a slight situation back here...Thanks"Sango said as politely as she could. Then she turned her attention back to Kagome.

"I-I..told him to get lost...I said we couldn't see each other anymore"Kagome said as one tear turned in to five more.

"But I thought things went well with the two of you..."Sango said. "You looked so happy the other night."she added.

"I didn't want to...but I had to...Kikyo she's-"Kagome could barely even bring herself to say it.

"Kikyo?...what's she got to do with you and him?"Sango said. Sango didn't really know Kikyo but she had heard plenty about her from Kagome and could draw a mental picture as to where this conversation was headed.

"She said that if we continued to see each other she would ruin the both of us"Kagome said in one long breath. Sango had already thought badly of Kikyo but now she hated her with a passion she couldn't put into words.

"Sango you know more than anyone else how much i need that job..."Kagome said crying harder. "Tell me I made the right decision...".

For the first time Sango didn't know what to tell her friend. If she told her she was right, she would be lying..but if she told her she was wrong..that wasn't the complete truth either. Usually she always had a way of making her laugh, smile or feel better. There was nothing she could say this time and the realization of that fact hurt her. Deep down Sango knew Inuyasha was one of the best things that could have happened to her but at the same time she knew that Kagome needed that job and would do anything to keep it. Sango didn't agree with her decision however she understood why she made it.

"Ah so here you are...your aware there are some angry people out here?" Sango looked up to see Miroku standing in the door way.

"Yes I'm aware..."she said until she realized who she was talking to.

"What-What are you doing back here!...GET OUT!" Sango said as she held Kagome.

"Calm down...I'm going to help you out today...I'll help the customers"he said with a smile as if Sango hadn't said anything.

"Did you hear me?...I said leave!"Sango said with more force. Miroku disappeared behind the door again whispering to himself _"she loves me". _

For a few moments Sango just sat with Kagome and let her cry trying to come up with something to comfort her friend. Finally she noticed the noise in the front had died down and Kagome's sobbing had ceased.

"Kagome you always make the right decision...I say go with your gut feeling"Sango said hoping that those few words were enough.

"I think i am going to head home...I need to clear my mind..."Kagome said taking off her apron and leaving out the back.

Sango reappeared in the front to find that every customer had been served and a beaming Miroku waiting to be praised.

"Your crazy...I'm sure this isn't the first time you heard that"Sango said quickly pick up a rag and wiping the counters.

"Its ok you know...if you don't know how to say thanks"Miroku said coolly.

"I had everything under control"Sango said placing her hands on her hips.

"You know I can teach you to say thanks..."he said taking the rag from her and pushing it aside. Sango was getting nervous.

"You-you-can?"she said back up until she bumped the counter.

"Yeah...its real simple"he said so close to her now that he could hear her heart beat quicken. Some of the customers had stopped eating to look at the pair. Just when Sango thought he was going to kiss her she found her self thanking him just like he said she would.

"Go out with me..."he said. There was really nothing for her to say except "yes".

After Miroku backed away she finally came back to reality and realized that the people in the shop had been watching and she felt quite embarrassed. However she was no longer able to hide her feelings from Miroku. She knew he had heard her heart. She only hoped he had not heard her thoughts.


	10. Kikyo Shuts Up

**Disclaimer-Never have never will own Inuyasha **

**Well i really don't have an excuse for the lateness of this chapter...except the usual, getting back to school and then trying to make it through finals. so here you go...enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Kagome sat looking at her computer screen. She wondered if he would be annoyed with her for asking a question that didn't pertain to homework or math class. He was on line and she wanted his advice. He was a guy after all and he knew how they thought. Kagome didn't think things could get much worse then they were now and therefore saw no harm in asking a question.

"I need a little help"-littleshinyjewel

He didn't respond as quickly as she hoped.

"With what?...You didn't have class today"-Doggydog

Kagome was a little offended that he didn't want to speak to her about something other then class. Then again he was her tutor, tutoring was his job, and they had never discussed anything out side of math problems.

"Your right never mind...forget it...it was stupid anyway"-Littleshinyjewel

He could tell Kagome wanted to talk, it was obvious that something was bothering her.

"Ok I have known you long enough to know when something is wrong"-Doggydog

There was a long pause. Kagome was contemplating weather to get into this conversation or not. If she did this conversation would change their relationship. He would be her teacher and adviser at the same time. It would be a just another reason for them to continue with their relationship after she completed this math course.

"Kagome I know your there...whats going on?...sorry if i seemed a bit short"-Doggydog

"Um how do you know my name?..."-Littleshinyjewel

"Oh well I mean...Like i said before I know everything...you're my student its only fitting that I Know your name"-Doggydog

That was close, Inuyasha had never used Kagome's name in an on line conversation before.

"So tell me what's wrong?"-Doggydog

Kagome went into detail about what Kikyo had said to her. She told him about the threat to fire her and about how she would have Inuyasha for herself.

"I think you have some decisions to make Kagome"-Doggydog

"Yea I know...but I don't know what to do"-Littleshinyjewel

"Its about what you want...Do you want to be with this guy Inuyasha"-Doggydog

"I...I don't know"-Littleshinyjewel

It hurt Inuyasha to read that. He was hoping she wouldn't have a doubt in her mind about being with him but he couldn't blame her Kikyo had put her in a bad position to make a decision like that.

"Well I think that's a question you need to find an answer too..."-Doggydog

"Are you scared that you won't have a place to go?"-Doggydog

"You seem to have a lot of friends that care about you, especially your friend...Sango?"-Doggydog

"She wouldn't let you be out of some place to live...She loves you"-Doggydog

For her tutor to talk about her friends like this. Kagome felt horrible. How could she have doubted her friendship with Sango...her tutor was right, Sango would never let her be without a place to stay. They were like sisters. If one hurt, the other did as well.

"Are you there?"-Doggydog

"Yea...I'm just thinking"-Littleshinyjewel

"That's always a good thing"-Doggydog

Kagome had finally made up her mind. It was time to be a real adult and take a risk.

"I think I'm going to go...and thanks"-Littleshinyjewel

"Of course...see you"-Doggydog

He signed off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome returned to face Kikyo this time with a whole new attitude. Ayame had never seen such a look of determination on Kagome's face before. It was a little nerve raking actually and it made Ayame raise a lot of questions.

"Whats going on with you this morning?", Ayame said. Realizing that she was talking to Kagome who seemed to have a wide range of emotions that changed on a day to day basis. She was anxious to hear what today was to bring about.

"I'm tried Ayame", She said as she fumbled with her book bag...shoving it under the desk.

"Oh...that's the story of your life isn't it?" Ayame said with a smile hoping she was going to get a laugh out of Kagome...it didn't work.

"Not that...I mean I'm tired of Kikyo treating me like trash", she said as she put on her name tag. "Yesterday was the last day for that...Today is a new day...with a new Kagome"she said working the wrinkles out of her polka dot scrubs.

_"That was a little sinister_", thought Ayame to herself. She wasn't sure what Kagome meant, but she would later find out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi can I help you?", Said a cheery voice from behind the counter, not even bothering to look up.

"Yea uh...I'm looking for a girl by the name of Sango", Inuyasha said.

Sango felt a little strange looking up and seeing Inuyasha standing in front of him. But there was something different about him this time. He has a worried look on his face.

"Oh...I remember you--yea you the one who took Kagome out on a date" she said smiling.

"I need to talk to you about something", He said nervously

"Well Inuyasha...now really isn't the best time...so how about later?"Sango said writing down her phone number down on a napkin.

Inuyasha watched as Sango scribbled down her number and then placed it his jacket pocket.

"Thanks...i'll call you later."he said on his way out the door.

Sango wasn't sure what was going on but knew it must be pretty important for him to want to talk to her about Kagome.

"Hey miss...your line is warped about the corner", she heard someone say from the back of line. Sango was so caught up in her thoughts she had forgotten all about working.

"Sorry...who's next?", she said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha walked into the clinic and right past the front desk without a word. Kagome watched as he walked in to one the back offices and slammed the door. She couldn't blame him for not wanting to speak to her.

"Still haven't come to your senses yet have you?", Ayame said shaking her head.

"Wait"Kagome said.

"Wait...wait for what?...the end of the world?...go make up with him" she said giving Kagome a push.

"Not yet...I need to deal with Kikyo first"she said in response.

_"Speaking of the Devil..."_Ayame said. Kikyo had just walked in. She walked past the front desk without a word to either of the girls. But just when they thought they were in the clear she turned around and began giving her usual orders.

_"Damn...i knew it...i thought she would just walk by...damn"_Ayame said to herself.

"Sorry what was that?...i didn't catch it?"Kikyo said even though she heard every word.

"Nothing...thought you uh...were going to your office...you know like you usually do"Ayame said trying to clean it up...but at this point it didn't matter. Kikyo was already upset.

"You should watch what you say...that's why you work for me...and its not the other way around!!"Kikyo said forcefully.

"SHUT UP!!"Kagome said. "It's my turn to stand up for you"She added. Ayame sat back down.

"Wh-What did you just say?"Kikyo said shocked.

"You heard me...don't pretend like you didn't"Kagome said.

"Why you little...I-I will have your job for that!"Kikyo said as an attempt to scare Kagome back into submission.

"Fine...you want it-take it...you can have it..."Kagome said picking up her things.

"What-What are you doing?..."Kikyo said starting to panic...she hated losing control of a situation.

"What does it look like Kikyo?...I'm leaving...I've had enough-and I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that I don't have to be treated like this...your the trash in this situation...not me"

Inuyasha came out of the back and stood in the hall. A small smile spread across his face. _"She did it!"_ he thought to himself.

Kagome hugged Ayame and walked out the door. Kikyo didn't know what to do with herself. For the first time Kikyo didn't have anything to say.

"haha...she told you "Ayame said as she watched a stunned and very angry Kikyo go back to her office.


	11. Can You Keep A Secret?

**Disclaimer-Never have and never will own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 11 (Freedom)

She sat thinking to herself. _"When was the last time I felt like this?"_. She couldn't remember. It had been a long time or maybe she had never felt like this before at all. She wasn't sure. Kagome sat in the parking lot of the clinic for a long time. It was nice to know that she didn't have to deal with Kikyo anymore. No more commands, and no more put downs. Kikyo could no long threaten to fire her. Kagome felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. Not having to go back to that place was one of the best things that could have ever happened to her. Although she would miss Ayame...and Inuyasha of course..she was glad to never have to see that place again.

"Are you ok?" Sota said as he got into the car. He had noticed the elate look on Kagome's face.

"Fine...no-really great actually"she said locking the doors.

"Whats got you in such a good mood" Sota said looking at his sister, whom he had not seen in a good mood for a long time.

"I quit..haha"she said with a giggle.

"You quit?..."Sota said puzzled. "Isn't that bad?"he added.

"Yea...its really bad"She said pulling off out of the school parking lot.

"Then-I-I don't get it...why is this funny?"Sota said thinking his sister had finally cracked under the pressures of her responsibilities. Sota waited on an answer but Kagome couldn't really give him. He wouldn't understand.

"Uh Kagome...are you sure everything is ok?"he said convinced now that something was wrong.

"Everything is fine...Don't worry Sota...things couldn't get any better"She said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha sat staring at his phone for a long time. He was nervous...but he didn't understand why. Would this phone call make Kagomes situation better or worse? If it made her situation worse he would never forgive himself. He felt like he was some kind of puppeteer munipulating the situation to favor himself. Was it a little selfish to move people around like pawns? Inuyasha was knocked out of his thoughts at the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello" He said in a daze.

"Hey Man!!" a voice said on the other end. "Hey did I wake you up or something?...I thought you would be happy to hear from me" The voice said again.

"Sorry about that Miroku...I just have a lot on my mind" Inuyasha said trying to sound a little happier to be talking to him.

"...A lot on your plate huh?...that can only mean one thing...there is a girl involved" Miroku said with a smirk.

"haha...Yea something like that" Inuyasha said.

"Funny were talking about girls...I had to tell you about this girl I met the other day" He said over joyed. Inuyasha already knew what he would say. _"I'm going to marry her"_Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I think I love her" He said. "Maybe I should marry her" He added again.

"Oh no...not this again."Inuyasha said laughing. "What about the last girl you wanted to marry...and the one before that?"Inuyasha said. He was always good for pointing out Miroku's past mistakes.

"Buts she isn't like the others" He said.

"Uh huh"Inuyasha said. "You never change man" Inuyasha added.

"I am serious this time. I want you to meet her" He said. Inuyasha sat up in his chair. Miroku had always brought his share of girls around Inuyasha. There were only two that he had actually brought by Inuyasha's place. This was serious so he decided to hear Miroku out this time.

"So whats her name?" Inuyasha said.

"Sango" Miroku said. "Inuyasha?...are you there?"Miroku said.

"Yea...sorry about that" Inuyasha said. "I just spaced out for a moment" He added. _"This town is entirely to small"_Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Ok I would love to meet her" He said knowing his friend wanted him to cook dinner and make him look good in front of her.

"Thanks!!...Your the Man!!" Miroku said "Well...I'm the man too" He added.

"Sure man" Inuyasha said. "But I have to go...so I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Yea...I'll bring her with me" He said.

"Ok...bye" Miroku said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha proceeded to call Sango. He was now feeling more nervous then before after talking to Miroku. He had to make this call though. Kagome couldn't be without a place to go. He would never allow her to be out on the streets.

"Hey is this Sango?" Inuyasha said.

"Yea...Inuyasha?" She said. She had just woken up. Sango was always tired from working so whatever free time she had it was spent sleeping.

"Sorry I forgot you said you were going to call" Sango said putting her feet over the edge of the bed and then standing trying to wake herself up long enough to talk.

" So whats going on with Kagome?" Sango said more alert.

"Well I don't know if she has talked to you about it yet...but she lost her job at the clinic"Inuyasha said. Sango was shocked. Kagome work so hard to keep that job and Sango knew that with out it she wouldn't be able to pay the rent for her apartment.

"Well actually she quit"Inuyasha said to break the silence.

"She did what?!?" Sango said now angry. "She quit?...why would she do that?" Sango said. She couldn't understand why Kagome would quit. She needed that job. Sango did know about Kikyo and the things she did but she didn't know that things had gotten so bad. Inuyasha told Sango about the date they had and that they had started to develop a relationship. He even went as far as to tell her that he was her tutor. He told her everything.

"Are you there?" He said after taking a deep breath.

"Yea I'm here..that's just a lot to take in" she said.

"I don't have a problem with her coming her for while...but I don't think I should say anything. I'll just wait for her to come to me" Sango said taking into consideration her pride.

"But how are you going to tell her about yourself?" Sango said posing a question to Inuyasha.

"I don't know yet...but I was hoping you could help me out with that" He said smiling on the other end of the phone.


End file.
